one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashoka tano vs kylo ren
STARKILLER BASE kylo ren is preparing for the next attack when out of nowhere a orange girl is seen and immediatly takes out all of kylo ren's stormtrooper army kylo: who are you? ashoka: your doom kylo: i see you took out my army guess i can spare you the details and end you life quickly with that kylo ren took out his lightsaber and got ready for battle ashoka: nice lightsaber little overkill though ashoka took out her lightsaber and got in a battle stance as well PADAWANS GOOD VS EVIL ENGAGE! with that one phrase they were off as they started out with an epic lightsaber battle they slashed through every part of it 60 ashoka then slashed at kylo ren leaving a scar on him but kylo forced pushed ashoka into a wall hurting her back 50 ashoka then fell to the floor kylo just looked on and stabbed ashoka in the side with the side of his lightsaber 40 kylo ren: pathetic kylo then was about to finish her but ashoka the force pushed kylo out of nowhere 30 kylo was sent flying to the deck where kylo ren landed on his back luckily he was unharmed cause he got back on his feet 29 kylo then looked for ashoka kylo: where are you kylo then used his force looking ofr her but couldn't 28 kylo ren was so enraged he started to slash about and he almost wasted his whole ship kylo then slahed some more 27 ashoka then came out of nowhere form behind and stabbed kylo in his arm kylo then impressed kylo: clever girl 26 ashoka: oh i am full of surprises ashoka and kylo then continued their battle and it continued throughout the ship 25 24 23 22 kylo ren then force pushed ashoka but so did ashoka sending them both flying making the ship explode 21 20 each of them landed on a desert planet there they engaged in lightsaber battle ounce again each swinging slashing slashing and swinging at each other 19 this continued for about an hour each one hitting a bunch of areas in the planet ahsoka was able to dodge all the swings and slashes from kylo 18 17 kylo then slashed at ashoka bu ashoka blocked ashoka then waved her finger at him as ashoka then kicked him in the gut 16 kylo then was angry as he then unleashed a force choke on ashoka kylo: you shall die!!! kylo then threw ashoka at at the ground several times 15 14 the ground pounding continued but ashoka launched her lightsaber into his hand kylo roared in pain 13 kylo then continued slashing at ashoka with ashoka groaning as the lightsaber cut deep into her hand 12 as kylo took it out ashoka was covered it in pain kylo then forced pushed ashoka into a iron house 11 kylo then chased after ashoka as she ran ashoka then found a big ship to take refuge in kylo followed bu little did he know he was in for a surprise 10 for at that moment kylo was struck with a laser from a unexpected front laser kylo blocked the rest 9 8 the laser continued but as he sliced a the ship in half he found ashoka wasn't inside with that he continously slashed at the ship 7 6 5 4 3 ashoka then charged from behind and stabbed kylo in the chest killing him 2 ashoka then took it out 1 and with that kylo fell with a thud 0 ko! ashoka: your reign is over kylo ren she then took out her communicator and talked into it this is ashoka tano to base kylo ren is down i am returning to base although i do have some injuries so could you pick me up look for my signal ashoka then walked with the injuries THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO...... ASHOKA TANO epilouge: we then see a silver stormtrooper with a black cape and a laser gun come up and look at kylo's corpse it is revealed to be phasma phasma: i shall avenge you my lord